Izzy
Izzy, labeled The Psycho, is a contestant on Roleplay Reborn. She was a camper on Camp Drama as a member of the Killer Bass. Camp Drama She is the eighteenth contestant to arrive to the island in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper. She notices the other contestants and is delighted to see other humans along with her. When accommodating with her teammates in the girls' cabin, Izzy tries to befriend Courtney by offering to play with her hair, but Courtney politely rejects. When it comes time for the challenge to dive into water and collect pieces for a confessional, she suggests the idea to make a human chain to assure that everyone will remain safe, to which her team goes along with in the challenge. While building the confessional together, Izzy becomes angry when her team takes too long to construct plans. She believes that making plans is taking too much time up for the challenge. In The Hunter Games, Izzy starts the morning by throwing her breakfast at Heather. She sits next to Duncan and is fascinated by his blade, but he refuses to let her use it. She becomes alarmed, however, when Owen begins breathing heavily next to her. When Chris McLean announces that the challenge is being hunted down by Chef Hatchet, Izzy joins up with Duncan and Harold to avoid the nasty cook. They set up a trap in order to catch Chef Hatchet. Chef eventually falls into it, but quickly got on his feet. Izzy vowed to take him on and ordered Duncan to run away, but she was thrown into the trap and shot by Chef. Izzy is the sixteenth camper to get captured by Chef Hatchet. She was the third person to receive a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony. In Featherheads, Izzy enters the mess hall, but does not like the food she is given. She then suggests that her team should filter feed, which does not slide well with the others. After Chris announces the pillar challenge, Izzy was shown to have wanted to compete, but willingly accepts Eva to do it. When it comes time for the football challenge, she uses her teeth as a weapon to further her team in challenge. She catches the ball in her teeth and spits it to Duncan. She ends up biting Trent and receiving the ball to herself. When running past others and finally reaching the goal, Duncan calls to her to intercept. Izzy, not knowing what that means, throws down the ball, almost losing a point for her team. However, she ends up kicking it through the goal and wins a point for her team. Before scoring a second point, Chris tackles Izzy and declares that the Bass are the winners. Izzy is left unconscious for the rest of the day. In Forest Grumps, Izzy wakes up, banging pots and pans together. This is not an annoyance to her team, who has already awaken. Courtney trusts Izzy with the map, only to take it back, realizing that Izzy is insane. Izzy is disappointed by this, as she was excited to go on an adventure. When Noah is given the map, Izzy is upset and doesn't believe her team will have fun. Courtney sends Izzy and Cody to find firewood. While searching for firewood with Cody, Izzy suggests using ammonia instead, but Cody politely rejects. Izzy explains to her team that they must live like wild animals, an emits a roar. When a bear shows up, Izzy tries to attack it, but ends up running away in fear. While the others are worried about Harold, Izzy proclaims that he'll be able to survive on his own. When the bear comes back, Izzy claims she is going to get the berries back, but the bear vomits up the berries from earlier. She blamed Eva for the reason the Bass lost and voted her off that night. Izzy is the sixth person to receive a marshmallow that night. When Eva is leaving, Izzy vows to take her place, but claims that she is kidding seconds later. In Superstale, Izzy is reluctantly nominated by her team to participate in the talent show with a fire baton routine. Izzy, being slated to go first, ends up twisting her ankle and is unable to perform. She calls to Harold to perform in her place, and he does so with a beautiful rendition of an opera piece. This leads to the Bass getting a high score, though, slightly reduced due to Izzy's injury. Later, during Sadie's revelation to the Bass that Bridgette was dating someone on the other team, Izzy makes very obnoxious and exaggerated gasps on the subject. Soon after, when Sadie and Katie say their farewells, Izzy chants for them to kiss. In Fool's Gold, Izzy comforts Harold over the loss of Sadie in the mess hall, but then later lashes at him after he suggested that she, herself was crazy. Later, after Heather insults the Bass, Izzy threatens her from across the room. Later, for the challenge, Izzy is nominated to go dive down. Before going, Izzy confides to their team that they shouldn't trust Bridgette due to her past deeds, but unknowingly says this right in front of the person in question, causing Bridgette to tear up. Later, during the challenge, Izzy cannonballs in the water, but doesn't help much in finding the gold. Instead, she opts to defend her team from the dangerous animals swimming with them. When the challenge ended, Izzy emerged from the water with a jellyfish in her mouth, and comments that it didn't taste like jelly at all. Once it is revealed that Bridgette would have to face Tyler in a tiebreaker challenge, Izzy, much like she did in the episode prior, gasps obnoxiously at the idea. Appearances Trivia Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Killer Bass